love lasts forever
by elinashine
Summary: a love lasts forever...or not? a beri love story
1. goodbye

****the love between this two people can last forever...until sth goes wrong and destroyes everything? or not! **this is a tori/beck** story...

(i'm from greece so if there is any mistake with grammar or sth please don't judge) pls review! :)

so there was two best friend's who grew up together! they were like all the time together and were totally in love with each other,but none of them have said something because this would probably ruin their are on the same age! One day Beck had to go abroad because of the new job that his mother got so it's time to say goodbye...**In the airpor_t_**_ beck: "I'm gonna miss you so much, i promise i will call every day!" tori:"I'm gonna miss you too you're the bestest friend in the whole entire universe..but i'ts just not fair that you're leaving...!" beck:"and you're mine,i wish i wouldn't have to leave and i'm not proud that i'm leaving you either!" they hug and that hug shows all the emotions that they have in this :"but you know something you also had promised me that you would never EVER leave me." beck:"i know and i'm so terribly sorry,i just-" tori:"you what? i can't stay with the thought that i will never see you again and it hurts,you know?" she starts to cry and beck hugs her tightly. beck:" I'll fix it,i promise i will come back..you know that i love you to much to leave you forever it's just one year and i will come back for high-school because we said that we will go together remember?" tori:"I love you too beck,yeah i remember that but if you don't keep that promise i will never speak to you again" beck:"I don't wanna risk it!"tori:"then don't break your promise" beck:"Ok no more crying you're breaking my heart when i am the reason you're crying" tori:"ok..umm i think this is your flight..see you soon and call me when you're land" beck:"i will bye tori!" tori:"bye beck bye !"_

**_Beck's POV_**

**_only a year and i will hold you in my arms again...why didn't i just tell i should go tell her now or i will loose her forever! COME on beck man up..ok here we go!_**

beck:"tori i have to tell you something" tori:"tell me quick though,don't miss your plane" beck:"well i..um i just wanna tell you that i...uhh..you know i love you!" tori:"i love you to beck you know that..!" she makes a confused face. :"hon come on hurry up we have to go now!" beck:"i'm coming,tori just wait for me ok?" tori:"what do you mean? i'm right here i'm not going anywhere! just go beck.!" beck:"i don't mean it like that..i have to go but i will call you or videochat with you as soon as i get to the hotel ok?" tori:"sureee! just goo and you shouldn't be afraid of me leaving..because you're the one that is leaving right now!" beck:"torii...uhh" :"beck come here NOW!" beck kisses her :"DON'T touch me just go,leave me alone!" she turns around and :"toriiiiiiiiii!" **cool now i lost her forever...she hates i am gonna do? probably i shouldn't do anything stupid.I will go to chikago and i won't call her again or something like that.**

**end of POV.**

**Tori's POV**

** I will never see him again but i'm sure that he won't come back again,so what's the point? I am confused though,what did he want to say me and he can't? it's weird because he always tells me everything! Maybe i am angry but i want to know what does he wanted to tell me before.I will wait for his call!**

**end of POV **


	2. i'm worrying

**tori POV**

In my house:It's 17:35 and he still didn't call long does a flight to cikago from L.A takes? i guess i will take a nap and we'll went to her bedroom and she put her phone next to her for when beck will call...but he never other morning Tori woke up and realize that beck didn't call felt dissapointed and guilty because she yelled at him yesterday and she thought that maybe that's the reason he hadn't went downstairs to have breakfast****_,she took a shower,dressed up and went to she went inside she saw her friend Cat:"hey hey!" tori:"hey Cat!what's up?" cat:"the sky!hehe" tori:"no,i mean something new?" cat:"what's that suppose to mean?" tori:"nevermind so remember that i told you that beck left yesterday?" cat:"yeah.." tori:"well something happened..." she explained everything to :" so he didn't call you? i don't think he forgot about you he will never do that maybe there was no signal" tori:"well,maybe you're right he will call me later,let's get to class now" cat:"KK!" tori:"uh..i forgot my book in my locker,one minute" she was walking with her face looking down and thinking reasons of why beck didn't call her when she bumped into someone,she fell down.?:"I am so let me help you" tori:"thank you and i'm sorry too i wasn't pay attention" ?:"i'm stephen by the way" tori:"i'm tori,well i should get going now bye"wow who was that?.The days passed,beck hadn't call yet,tori was getting really :"ok tori put it together girl,maybe he is mad at you because you yelled at him and he probably never come back again or there is just no signal but he could request for on beck where are_ you?"****

**In** **cikago**

_beck is looking at a picture with him and :"i miss you so much tori,one year and i will come back"_

_Five months passed,tori is almost sure that she will never see her best friend again,and she has a new boyfriend now**.Remember the boy who bumped in? yeah that one.**AT SCHOOL:tori"Hi stephen, i just thought if we can walk together to the next class!" stephen:"of course babe,just one minute" he went to his locker to take the book for the geometry and then jade(the girl who has an obsession with sthephen) kissed that moment tori saw everything and ran saw her and followed :"let me explain,just please we've been through this,it's the third time she did it i told her that i don't want her but she still..please believe me" tori:"look i want to believe you..and i will but now i want some time to think about things ok?" stephen:"Time...ok..um can i steel walk you in class?" tori:"yes!" school went off so tori went went to her room,and she saw a picture of beck. tori:"where are you beck?six months already and you haven't call yet! i miss you"six months passed ,her birthday was coming soon!_

**meanwhile in** **cikago  
><strong>:"honey do you remember that in three days tori has her birthday?" beck:"of course mom,i would never forget that!" :"ok..so just call her to wish her and to explain to her why you didn't call her in this 11 months.I'm sure that she isn't mad at you,and her reaction at the airport was how it was because you were like 13 years together every day and now you were leaving her for one year and it is kind of difficult to see a person who you are so close with to ? so just call her" beck:"yeah,you're right i will call her thanks mom" :"nothing hon" left and beck was getting guiltier and guiltier because he didn't try to contact with his best friend.

**back in California  
><strong>_with tori and cat. Cat:"so did he called you?" tori:"no,and i think that he is not going to come back again" cat:"hey! don't think like that,i know him,he loves you,he would never ever ever forget you he has a reason i'm sure.i just don't know the reason" tori:"OH give it a rest! what's the point? he hasn't called me for like 11 months what makes think that he will come again?" cat:"look,you have your birthday tomorrow if he is a good friend he will contact with you somehow to tell you happy birthday or something,just don't give up hoping!" tori:"ok but it's not only that. WHEN i am going to tell him my feelings for him..they're eating me alive i have to tell him sometime soon because i feel like i'm gonna explode or sth!" cat:"you will,you will and he will!" tori:"he will? what do you mean?" cat:"tori,YOU HAVE NO IDEA how he looks at you when you are not looking at him or how he wants to be with you 24/7 it's SO obvious you know? i'm not the only one that i tell that,andre also believes that" tori:"hahahaha...good one he will never love me the same way i love him that's for sure...so do you want to order a pizza or sth and call andre and rex also?" cat:"kk! can i sleep over after because it's already late to return to my home" tori:"of course!;)" andre and rex comes after a while. andre:"hey chikas! so how is it going?" tori:"hi andre.i'm good,look can i ask you something?" andre:"go for it!" tori:"do you think that beck likes me? i mean like like me ya know?" andre:"ohh! um..yeah i mean he makes it kind o obvious he is complently into you girl! ;))" tori:"cat also thinks that but i don't know i wish that what you tell me it's true" rex:"heey! don't worry you will see it your self! :)" they order pizza and they watch a movie and then rex and andre leaves so it's only the girls. in tori's bedroom. cat:"tomorrow you will do a party?" tori:"no,because beck isn't here and i don't feel like it" cat:"i see..maybe we can go me you andre rex and robbie to the friezzy queen hmm?" tori:"yeah it sounds cat" cat:"goodnight!"_


	3. surprise

_**at the friezzy queen**(with cat,andre,rex and robbie)_

_normal pov_

_tori goes inside in the store and cat "attackes" her with a big bear :"heyy! happy birthday toriiii!" tori:"thanks Cat!" and then there's andre:"happy birthday girl!" tori hugs him"thank you so much andre" and after andre is rex:"happy 16th birthday torii!" tori:"rex!thanks" and last but not list robbie"happy birthday!" tori:"thank you all guys,you're the best!" cat:"ok ok time for presents" cat gave her a stuffed animal which in a weird way she says that when you are really sad when you look at it you smile...andre gave her a CD with the 3 songs that they have wrote and she has gave her a charm bracelet and she gave her the first thing to put on it it was a mic and last robbie gave her a picture :"you guys are gonna make me cry! you are so sweet,but there is one thing that is missing" andre:"yeah,we know" andre & cat"BECK!" tori:"i miss him so badly..i would never thought that i will miss someone so much" robbie:"it's because you were for 13 years together every day and now it's kind of strange to both of you being apart" tori:"i guess..but he could still call me you know?" rex:"girl chill he will,i'm sure" her phone puzzed she wished it was beck but it is..."stephen?" cat:"what about him?" tori:"he is calling me!" robbie:"answer it!" tori:"hey stephen!" stephen:"hey tori what's up?" tori:"um..i'm at friezzy queen with my friends,umm..you can come if you want to!" stephen:"nah..i don't think it's a good idea i just wanted to wish you happy birthday!" tori:"thank you stephen" stephen:"nothing...ohh well i gotta go so see ya!" tori:"yeah ok cool bye!" cat:"what did he say?" tori:"that was an awkard moment..nothing he wished me! HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?" andre:"calm down! what's not possible?" tori:"my ex-boyfriend for now at least just called me and my damn best friend...he didn't even think about it? why does he not care about me?" (she starts to cry) rex:"tori he will ..please just wait it's only 7:30 he will call in any moment" cat:"totally! don't worry" andre:"yeah and he won't..if he dares to come back i'm gonna beat him up ok?but i'm sure he at least call" tori:"NO HE WON'T YOU KNOW WHY? because he doesn't care he never cared and when he left i'm sure that he felt relieved because he knew that it was the last time he was in L.A near me...he hate me that's why he didn't try to contact with me somehow a real friend would have called!" andre:"ok that's it no one makes my best friend cry i'm gonna call him right now and i'm gonna tell him to never ever get his ass back to L.A and most of all to NEVER come near you again!" robbie & rex:"yes!he's right! who do you think he is to make you cry!" tori:"guys you so sweet and all but he is or maybe was my best friend and we've been through some very wonderful times and i don't want to get hurt or yelled,if he doesn't call me today then i will request video-chat with him and i will try to ask him why he's been avoiding! ok? just don't worry about me-" she got interrupted by her phone it was buzzing..Cat:"maybe beck found some brain in his head and got it together" tori:"GUYS! IT'S BECKKK! :D" andre:"it was about time!" tori:"hushh!...hi" beck:"hi tori,happy birthday!" tori:"ohh! beck this is so sweet of you! and also thanks for making me worried and also thanks for making me hate you! beck how could you? i mean seriously all the year i haven't heard one thing from you,if you were fine or not,if i did something wrong or sth else NOTHING! you promised me that when you land you will call me or text me or sth but noo of course you didn't do anything of it! why?" beck:"tori,i have no excuse because you are right but i want you to know that i miss you so much and that i want so much to see you.I will come in 2 weeks ok? just wait for me and i swear to you that when i return i will never leave again" tori:"no beck i won't wait for you if you want to come back to L.A come i don't care just stay away from me" and with that tori hung was so tired (emotionally) that she just wanted to go home and go straight to bed,stay there for all :"you guys i think i will leave now,i want to be alone and think...things see you...whenever" andre:"i will drive you" tori:"thanks andre but" andre:"i will not accept a no so don't even say it" tori:"you're the best you know that?" andre:"i've heard let's go" tori:"bye guys and thanks for all" cat:"don't mention !"_

_**beck POV  
><strong>i am a total jerk.i have crossed the lines of stupidity...how did i think that she was mad at me? i mean now she is mad at me but when i thought that she didn't want to see me again she waited to contact in someway with her!...i will just never return back to california! i HURT her!i hurt the girl i love with all my heart who is also my best friend.I am a terrible person,i had sworn to my self to never ever ever ever hurt her...but i didn't keep that promise like the promise i made to call her or the promise i had told her when we were 13 to never leave my god what i am supposed to do?.And then his thoughts were interrupted by his ! it's tori,she texted me i'm not if i want to read that...from when do i sound like a chick!BECK man up and see what she texted you..!_

_from:tori  
>to:beck<br>Can i ask you something beck? but i want you to be  
>honest with you do that?<em>

_ok my Best friend thinks that i can't be honest with her.i betrayed her trust too this is awful..._

from:beck  
>to:tori<br>sure ask tori i swear i didn't want to hurt you  
>you know that i can't handle to know that you are sad<br>and i can stand thinking that i'm the reason you are messed up!

from:tori  
>to:beck<br>i want to believe you beck,i really try to believe you  
>but i can' hurt me and lied to me and you broke 3 promises already<br>it's like i don't even know you,the beck i have been knowing for 13 years don't break his promises  
>and he definately doesn't try to hurt me.! my question is WHY didn't you call me?<p>

I didn't know what to send back.I really didn't so i started thinking for the exact words to say to her.  
>The only thing that came to my mind was to tell her my feelings,but i didn't want to tell her that from a text-message so i thought of sth else.<p>

_from:beck  
>to:tori<br>I am so so sorry tori.I didn't call you because i thought that you were mad at me,i didn't want to make things worse so  
>i decided it was better to not talk to each other for a little while.I never meant to hurt you,remember when i told you that if anyone hurt you i would beat him up? well if that will make you feel better you can punch me or slap me in the face when i return,i wouldn't mind because i deserve it! :\ :P<em>

_from:tori  
>to:beck<br>ohh,you deserve it! but i am a good person so i won't hit you,but still i am mad at you! you made me worried so bad i thought that something happened...andre wants to hit you,you know and i consider to let him! :P_

_from:beck  
>to:tori<br>__ok,i can handle that ;) but i couldn't handle if you hit me...because i am your best friend_

from:tori  
>to:beck<br>hold your horses sir,i didn't say that i forgive you have to prove me that you won't ever hurt me again..and then maybe i will ;P

from:beck  
>to:tori<br>i can live with that! so see you in 2 weeks ok? good night princess. :)

_from:tori  
>to:beck<br>you remember it?we were telling when we were like 10 or something. are you coming in 2 weeks? cool..  
>i miss you :( good night my prince charming. :P<em>

from:beck  
>to:tori<br>of course..this was fun and you are my princess no matter what..yeah i'm coming in 14 days.I miss you too..very much! :)

_from:tori  
>to:beck<br>and you are my prince charming! i'm looking forward to see you again...good night!_

_ok,i am oficially in love with this girl,MY girl.14 days i can't wait...but i have to tell her my feelings sooner or later.._

_**end of beck POV**  
><em>


	4. the dream

so guys i'm sorry i did something wrong and for chapter 4 i put chapter 1 but now i fixed it this is chapter 4!hope you like it...|

**Normal POV  
><strong>it was a rainy sunday night and tori was sitting in her room,looking _at her laptop she open a file with pictures of her and beck!she suddenly saw i picture with beck and her probably in the age of 10 with ice cream in their faces...tori:"this is bringing me back many memories"she continued watching pics but her mom .Vega:"sweetie can i come in?" tori:"yes mom!" :"what are you doing?" tori:"i was watching a couple of pictures of me and..-" :"and beck,you miss you don't you?" tori:"very much!...pff"she sight :"when are you going to tell him?" tori:"mom,he is my best friend i can't just walk to him and say 'hey!I have feelings for you sice i saw you' it's not working that way..and he doesn't feel the same about me so what's the point?" :"honey look,i know this isn't easy but you can't just leave the rest of your life with this secret you're gonna explode the worst senario is that maybe he doesn't feel the same way...except that i think he does feel the same way everybody believes that why can't you see it?" tori:"you really thinks so?" :"i know so! when does he come back?" tori:"in 13 days..." :"ok,well you WILL tell him promise?" tori:"yeah don't i will go to sleep mom!" :"goodnight and don't forget what i told you ok? talk to cat to listen to her opinion too but i think that it will be the same as mine" tori:"i will!" left the room and left a sad tori behind" why does this have to be happening to me?why can't those feelings just go and leave me to continue my friendship with beck?i know that he doesn't feel the same way as i feel.."_

_**tori POV**  
>'come on you really think that maybe just maybe he feels the same way about you?ha ha this will never happen' tori:"good now i have a voice in my head"she started to cry but she heard her phone buzzing..tori:"i have a message?" she went to pick her phone to see who what it...it was cat! <em>

_from:Kitty-cat  
>to:tori<br>hey hey!what are you doing? :) xxxxx_

_from:tori  
>to:kitty-cat<br>hi!nothing really...i was going to text you you know i really need to talk to you :| _

_from:kitty-cat  
><em>_to:tori  
>oh really? well tell me but i have a feeling that this is about beck right? :P<em>

_from:tori  
>to:kitty-cat<br>well...yeah it is.I can stop thinking that if i tell him my real feelings for him he  
><em>_would laugh at my face or he will tell me that he loves only as his little sister :( what do you think?_

_from:kitty-cat  
>to:tori<br>tori,what are you talking about? have you seen the way he looks at you,the way you make him happy,that  
>he wants you to be in his arms 247? that when you talk to a guy he gets jealous and always makes an excuse that  
>he has to go,only because he doesn't want to remember that you aren't his?they're so many proof that he is in love with you...stop thinking negative ok? ;)<em>

_when i was reading the text i noticed that they were so many things that he was showing when i wasn't paying attention ti him..but are they real? or cat just tell me that to calm down?_

_from:tori  
>to:kitty-cat<br>maybe you're right,i will talk to andre too because he is a close friend to beck and maybe he had said something to him about me! thanks cat goodnight :* 33 xxxxxxx_

_from:kitty-cat  
>to:tori<br>nothing you're my best friend of course i will love to help you with anything you need...and maybe yeah talk to andre he may know something ..kk! goodnight :) :) :) 3_

_i was about to call andre but he was calling me? are they in my mind to know that i was going to call them or text them?haha whatever! _

_(when andre talks it would be the underlined and when tori talks it would be the normal!)_

_"hey tori what are you doing?"  
>"hey andre,i'm fine you?"<br>"well i wanted to call you to check on you because i didn't heard anything from you last night,i was getting worried and i knew that you maybe wanted some time to thing about what are you going to do with beck,so how that went?"  
>"umm..i texted him and it went pretty good he told me that he thought i was mad at him beause i had yelled at him at the airport he also told me that he didn't forget about me he is thinking of me every day and that he is so sorry"<br>"and you believed him?what can i say you know him better than me you can tell when his lying..anyway"  
>"yes i believed him,he wasn't lying i'm sure,but i have some doubts and i wanted to ask you something!"<br>"what else now?i'm sure that it has to do something about me and beck...i KNOW THE QUESTION! you are going to ask me if he had said anything about you to me right?"  
>"HOW did you knew that?you are reading minds or something? you are creeping me out right now!"<br>"there is one girl,i like to call her cat that she can't keep anything...hahaahaa she just texted me telling me that you are going to ask me if beck said sth about you to me!"  
>"CAT! ohh...of course how did i not think about cat...well anyway did he said sth to you about me?"<br>"well,...maybe he said i don't remember umm...oh he said something but i can't tell you sorry!"  
>"not cute andre,tell me please please please?"<br>"ohh! ok i will,he said that he didn't want to see you with other guys! then i asked him why? and he said that he is afraid of losing you and i asked him what did he meant? and he told me that he didn't want any guy to take you away from him because if you went on a date with someone and then you and i don't know who become a couple you will not have enough time with him!"  
><em>_"so you are saying to me that if beck was here when i was dating stephen we would thought that he will lost me forever!"  
><span>"yeah!..pretty much!i think he is in love with you because ok you are best friends but a person that thinks you 'only' as a best friend,he would be happy for you not being afraid of losing you? you know what i mean right?"<span>  
><em>_"yes!.yes i know what you mean..but again he is over protective sometimes,he thinks that every guy i meet they're hiding something that they are bad that's why he said that! i think that if i tell him how i feel he will stop being my friend and just laugh in my face ya' know?"  
>"if he do that,i will punch him so hard that he will have amnesia ok? i promise i won't let him break your heart again!"<br>"andre,you're so sweet but i don't think i would like to see beck forget everything about me and all these years we've been together ..i don't want him to have amnesia! but thank you...i really have to go to sleep see you tomorrow at school..ok?"  
>"well,ok whatever makes you happy..goodnight tori!"<br>"goodnight,andre"_

_they hung up and when tori turns around to sleep she hears her phone again buzzing! 'maybe it's cat again'i looked to she if she was her but for my surprise it was beck,he asked if i was okay! why did he asked that i'm fine beck calm down what happened? i replied he told me that he saw a dream that i was in the hospital because someone had shot me and i told him that nothing happened i am very well and that he doesn't have to worry about me and he told me why can't he? he is my best friend and i told that he is my best friend but that i was going to be phone buzzed again 'man i really need to go to sleep' i thought i picked up my mobile phone to see what he texted me_

_to:tori  
>from:beck<br>umm...ok princess talk 2 u please be careful that dream felt so real...:|_

_from:tori  
>to:beck<br>Beck could you pleaseeee calm down? i am going to be fine ok? i promise i will be careful! ;) g2g goodnight! :)_

_from:beck  
>to:tori<br>goodnight angel! sweet dreams...:)_

_"he is so sweet" i called me his angel since...well..i don't even remember i think when we were 11 he saw me sleep and he said to me that i was sleeping to peacefully and from then he calls me 'angel' it's a sweet nickname though!  
><strong>end of POV<strong> _


	5. the phone calls and the truth!

**normal POV**  
>a week already passed. The gang decided to have a get together so they can spend a little time together because they were too busy this weekend that they didn't have time to be with each other. Also,two people of the gang have a little secret they wanna tell to the others!<p>

At tori's house!  
>Tori :"come on andre, it's not fair! just tell us already i'm dying here you know!"<br>andre :"ok tori,relax! so me and cat have something that we wanna tell you!"  
>robbie :"tell us man!"<br>cat :"ok, andre we will tell it the same time...ready?"  
>andre :"ok cat...1..2"<br>cat :"3!"  
>both of them :"WE ARE DATING!"<br>robbie :"that's great guys!"  
>rex :"FINALLY!"<br>tori :"we aren't suprised you know!because we all knew that you two will end up together!I mean it was kind of obvious!"  
>andre :"what do you mean?"<br>robbie :"well, you too had been acting strange when you were together i mean you were complimenting her..."  
>rex :"and you were always blushing when he was around..."<br>tori :"definately! you were turning red every time he spoke to you."  
>cat :"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"<br>robbie :"you were...nevermind"  
>andre :"ok,so what about you tori?"<br>tori :"what about me?"  
>rex :"how things going with beck?"<br>tori :"last time i spoke to him was 3 days ago...he said that he will come in 4 days, i told him if i should go pick him up from the airport with my mom but he said that i didn't have to, but i didn't really pay attention to what he said and he just gave up! and then he told me that he met a girl, well not actually met he had her in his math class but he didn't really talked to her, then one day she bumped onto him and they talked for a little while...he said...that she was a really cool girl and all but she wasn't his type but after that, they..hunged out more often and he said that he really liked her and that's the part where i got jealous and my heart broke into little pieces, i remembered that time when cat had told me that i would lose him if i didn't tell him how i felt and i have obviously already lost him. I don't really know because i hung up before he could say anything else, he called me back many times but i didn't want to talk to him"  
>andre :"Well, we can always return to the beat him up thing..."<br>tori :"no, andre it's my fault that i lost him, i could have tell him my feelings but i was just stupid! for one minute i actually thought that he feels the same way but now i know..."  
>cat stands up and goes to tori's side and hugs really didn't know what else it was there to do for her to make her feel better so she did the most logical thing she could think of.<br>Andre :"Look, i'll try to talk to him i think that after i tell him what i want he will realize many things...because he is stupid!"  
>cat :"what are you talking about?"<br>andre :"Cat,he is "in" love with tori but he can't figure it out but i will tell him and then all things will become clear to that boy ok? tori just let me try please?"  
>tori :"Andre, do whatever you want i am convinced anyway...he would never love someone like me, i mean he just thinks me just as a <em>best friend<em>" *she starts to cry*  
>those words hurt every time she tell them out loud but she couldn't do anything about it. she knew that when beck come back she had to wear a fake smile every day because she doesn't want beck to find out that somethings wrong.<p>

**2 days later (beck and andre are talking on the phone)**  
>Andre is waiting for beck to pick up his phone. He knows exactly what to say to him, but the things that he has to say to beck, he's sure that neither beck or tori would like. But he got to do what he got to beck picked up<p>

Beck"hello?"  
>Andre"hey beck! it's andre."<br>Beck"oh, um..hello what's up?"  
>Andre"i heard from tori that in 2 days you're coming back! is it true?"<br>Beck"yeah..."  
>Andre"well, listen i have to tell you some things that you might don't like but it's for tori's sake"<br>Beck"is she ok? what happened?"  
>Andre"calm down, she's fine! but i have to ask you a question"<br>Beck"tell me man"  
>Andre"Do you love tori? like more than a sister?"<br>Beck"ummm...well yeah since we were kids i love her with all my heart! but why are you asking me this?"  
>Andre"good to know, because if you love her for her sake please ask that new girl that tori is all upset about..what was her name?...umm...marie?"<br>Beck"Why? to say the truth i've already dating her to try to keep my mind of tori but i can't. It's freaking me out because 24 hours of the day she's always in my mind!"  
>Andre"let her live, beck you've already hurt her just stay her friend and do not try to come closer to her or else you have to deal with me? you're my best friend and all but i can't stand seeing tori crying every day because of you so just stay away from her...actually call her right now and tell her that you are dating marie and if she gets mad at you just tell her that you're sorry and walk away. Don't be her best friend anymore be <em>just a friend or a guy that she knows<em>"

**beck POV**  
>How can he say that? he knows how much i love her. that words were repeating into my head <em>be a guy that she just knows<em>...no, i can't do that! it's not going to work i've been waiting for a year to be with her again forever i can't just lose her, but if i make her miserable maybe i should walk away and continue dating marie.

Beck"no man i can't do that! i'm sorry but i don't think that she wants that. You just telling me that, to have her on your own but no way in hell, i'm not gonna let my angel go away from my life, because _she is my life_ andre do you understand?"  
>Andre"beck i know how muck you love her but it's not gonna work you will hurt her again...please just call her and tell her what i told you ok? trust me i'm not gonna take her away from you i'm just protecting her from getting hurt again!"<br>Beck"andre, i am the last person that wants to hurt tori, she is _my everything_ and this one year it was the most miserable year in my whole life, don't do that please let me be beside her!"  
>Andre"if you don't back off i'm gonna make you back off.. bye beck"<p>

we hung could he actually thought that i was gonna leave my princess? there is no way i will walk away only if she asks me...speaking of her maybe i should call her and tell her what her friend andre have said for he cares so much for her he will have a reason for all this and i'm pretty sure i know the reason!He has a crush on her since 8th grade he had told me but when i told him how i felt for her he said that he get over her.I believed him but i guess i was wrong...  
>Beck called her but she didn't answer now he is trying again.<p>

tori"what do you want?"  
>beck"woah woah... what's wrong?"<br>tori"YOU. that's what's wrong"  
>beck"what did i do?"<br>tori"oh... nothing actually i guess i'm not in a good mood" _ok...something is up. but what?_  
>beck"tori, i know you you're never in a bad mood NEVER! so just tell me what's wrong!"<br>tori" i'm fine beck. Don't worry...so how things are going with marie?"  
>beck"umm... good i guess we are dating for 3 days now and yesterday she said that she wants to come to california too, she asked her parents and when i leave she will come with me, and her parents of course!"<br>tori" ohh...umm, well...that's some news. I mean..." *starts to cry* _OMG what did i do now? why is she crying?  
><em>beck"tori? tori calm down. why are you crying?"  
>(cat was with tori too, so she takes tori's phone to speak with beck)<br>Cat" WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?"  
>beck"nothing...i didn't say anything...i just...OH CRAP!"<br>cat"what? you finally found out that you have no brain in your head? everytime she speaks to you she cries!"  
>beck"cat i just told her that my girlfriend is coming to L.A too"<br>cat"WHAT? you asshole don't ever come near her again are you listening? you are hurting her all the time"  
>Cat is right, i am an asshole! but why tori is crying i mean we're not together...how i want to be with her.<br>beck"but why? i didn't say anything bad..."  
>cat"you are so blind boy...leave her alone"<br>she hungs does she mean? well, tomorrow i will talk to her face to face.  
><strong>end of POV<strong>


	6. the accident and beck returns

**thanks for the reviews guys! i want to say that this story it's gonna be very big maybe 30 chapters or more but maybe i could make 25 chapters and wite a sequel after...tell me what i should do! hope you like :)**

**tori POV  
><strong>ok, i skipped from school to go to the airport to see beck. Thank god my mom knows and she let me maybe i should e-mail beck to let him know that i will be in the airport, but i want to go by myself there.  
>tori "mom, can i ask you something?"<br>"of course"  
>tori "i know that i don't have my licence yet but you've seen me drive you know that i can drive so i was wondering if..you know maybe let me drive by myself to the airport. Can i? please please.."<br>"i don't know tor, i don't think it's safe i also believe that it's gonna rain"  
>tori "please...mom i'll be fine trust me!"<br>" oh...ok fine but drive safe ok?"  
>tori "i will i promise. I will go now before it starts to rain ok? i will call you when i'm at the airport but first i will e-mail beck"<br>i left from the kitchen to go to my room. I opened my laptop and start writing an e-mail to beck.

from: tori  
>to : beck<br>hi! i just wanted to tell you that i'm coming to the airport to see you ok? tell me what time will you get out of the plane bye see you ;) .  
>i hit 'send' and i waited to send back to me.<br>**end of POV**

**beck POV**  
>i was sitting in my seat, bored when my laptop beeped.<em>i wonder who it is<em>. "tori!, ok let's see what she wants"

from: tori  
>to: beck<br>hi!i just wanted to tell you that i'm coming to the airport to see you ok? tell me what time will you get out of the plane bye see you ;) .

beck "she is coming!"  
>"who is coming?"<br>beck "tori! she will come to the airport to pick us up"  
>"alone? she has licence? um..ok whatever. It will be good to see her again"<br>beck "yes, i should email her back"

from: beck  
>to: tori<br>hey...cool but be careful on the road. I'm will land in 55 minutes. i'm looking forward to see you again. bye :)  
>i hit 'send' and waited for the moment i would see my angel again, i honestly can't wait. But i can't do much because my girlfriend would be next to me. <em>crap! why?<em>_ beck are you listening to your self? you want marie to get over tori if that is possible._ "good now i have a voice in my head.  
><strong>end of POV<strong>

**tori POV**  
>i read beck's email. I went downstairs to tell my mom that i was leaving, i took my purse and walked out of my house. I got in the car and started the engine, i am so excited it's the second time i drive by myself! i'm so ready...i'll be in the airport in 15 minutes i don't live far from there.<em>she was so into her thoughts that she didn't see the red light and she crash with another everywhere and the sound of the crash still in her head. 'oh..my head' she thought and then darkness, far away she heard the sirens and the people that they were screaming and crying she wanted to say that she is alive but her body wasn't cooperating so she just stayed there in the cold road with the glasses and the image of what happened those 2 what seemed like hours she could hear the paramedics say that she wasn't going to make it, that she had glasses in her hands,deep cuts a broken arm 3 broken ribs and a twisted ankle...all she wanted is to scream to open her eyes and say that she wasn't dying she was ok, but that was diffucult! so she returned to unconsiousness.<br>_**end of POV**

**beck POV**  
>I had just land and i was going to call tori to see were she is when another number call me<br>? "beck? is that you" i heard a very upset woman,she was-tori's mom!  
>beck "yes! "<br>"something terrible happened!" TORI!  
>beck "tori! is she okay?"<br>"no beck! s-she was in a car accident! a very serious car accident"  
>beck " where is she now? i'm coming to the hospital..wait what hospital is she in?"<br>" ronald reagan UCLA medical center, and please call the others"  
>beck "ok, i will bye" oh my god she is at the hospital, she is at the hospital she is..-<br>"hon, is everything ok?"  
>beck "NO, nothing is ok! tori is at the hospital mom, AT THE HOSPITAL!"<br>"calm down beck, ok what hospital"  
>beck "ronald reagan UCLA medical center, i have to call the others call a cub and i'm coming in a minute"<br>"ok but hurry!"  
>first i called cat then rex who told me that he would call robbie and then i called andre.<br>andre "yes?"  
>beck "hey, andre i have some news for you and it's not good"<br>andre "something happened to tori?"  
>beck "how do you-"<br>andre "from the concern at you voice, what happened?"  
>beck "she was in a car accident now she is at the hospital!"<br>andre " OMG where are you ?"  
>beck "i am at the airport...she is in a very serious condition andre..."<br>andre "i'm comin to pick you up...we will go together. And i'm sorry that i doubt your love for her"  
>beck "look andre, we will talk about this later just come here to go the damn hospital ok?"<br>andre "relax, she is going to be ok"  
>beck "no she isn't...i will tell you later"<br>andre "o..k bye man"  
>i hung up. I still remember when we were 12 and she was with her mom in the car they had a car accident but more serious because the doctors were saying that there is no chance that is going to live. Eventually, she lived but with a problem in her heart so now if something goes wrong she will..- for the first time in 6 years i broke down, i cried and cried wondering how life will be without tori?<br>"beck are you ok?"  
>beck "no mom, remember the last ti-me t-tori was in a car accident...?"<br>"yes honey now she has a problem with her heart but i'm sure she is strong she will get through this"  
>beck "what if she won't? mom i know this will sound stupid and cheesy but I have no meaning in this earth without tori! do you understand? if she you know...i will suicide"<br>"beck have a little faith and a hope also, she will make it"  
>beck "maybe you're right! go home.. andre is going to pick me up to go the the hospital"<br>"ok and keep you self calm for tori ok?"  
>beck "pff! ok just go"<br>that moment andre came "yo! beck come here"  
>i walked to his car and jumped inside, he has a cool ride "hey"<br>andre "good to see you again man"  
>beck " good to be here, but i would prefer tori awake and in the hospital"<br>andre "dude, calm down she will be just fine i know her, now tell me about her accident"  
>i told him everything that had happened 3 years ago.<br>andre "oh my...so you're saying that she might not make it?"  
>beck " where 'have a little faith' went?"<br>andre " yeah, before you tell me that ok so... i can't believe it"  
>beck "yes. So drive faster"<br>andre "man, you don't want to end up in a hospital too!"  
>beck "don't i?"<br>andre "you don't"  
>beck "i don't know maybe i want because if she doesn't make it what am i going to do?"<br>andre "you, sir you have a girlfriend"  
>beck "and?"<br>andre " and.. you have to live if you want to be with her"  
>beck "yeah.. right i don't care"<br>andre "you also have friends, family you can't leave that because of tori"  
>beck "you haven't understand yet how much she means to me right?"<br>andre "so you telling me that you would die for her!"  
>beck "to keep her alive..."<br>andre "oh my god... this is love ok i understand but she is going to make it..now we're here get your ass and let's go see her"  
>beck "ok" i wasn't sure if i wanted to see her in her condition it will break my heart, i know that half of it it's my fault because i told her to come to the airport and i won't be able to forgive myself for that but in the other hand i wanted to see her face, to hold her hand, to touch her hair. But i also wanted to hear her voice, to see her eyes to see her bubbly character come out, but that's not gonna happen yet!.<br>andre "beck! dude? hello!"  
>beck "umm..what?"<br>andre "what were you thinking? you were so deep in your thoughts"  
>beck "nothing nothing let's go ask in what room tori is"<br>andre "yeah ok!...excuse me miss we're here to see victoria vega?"  
>nurse "umm..you can't see her i'm sorry she has a serious problem with her heart that caused her heart to stop and know the doctors try their best to bring her back"<br>beck "just tell us the room !"  
>nurse "ok room..234"<br>andre "thanks"  
>my heart skipped a beat..<em>caused her heart to stop and know the doctors try their best to bring her back<em>. HOW can this happening she was ok...i laughed to myself "she was ok just yesterday.. and now we don't even know if she will live"  
>andre "man you gotta stay strong for tori"<br>beck "no andre i can't, i'm loosing her. I'm loosing.." and yeah, i broke, i cried i know that i'm not supposed to be crying but i can't take it. we were trying to find her room when we saw tori's mom, rex, robbie and cat.  
>andre "hey"<br>cat "hey...hi beck"  
>beck "hi guys"<br>"oh my god beck!" she came and hugged me i could feel her pain and i'm sure that she could feel my concern. "hello, "  
>"call me holly baby! are you ok?"<br>beck "i'm so worried...so terribly worried about her"  
>"we all know she is strong"<br>beck "yeah but how strong?" i wispered. " what did the doctor say?"  
>rex "he said that she has a broken arm, a twisted ankle, deep cuts, 3 broken ribs and now her heart stopped..."<br>beck "she doesn't deserve that..."  
>robbie "we know beck, we know"<br>andre "hey! we have to keep a hope alive ok?"  
>cat "he's right, she is going to be ok" a doctor came outside of tori's room<br>"is she alright?"  
>doctor "we brought her back in life but now she is in a coma"<br>beck "WHAT?"  
>doctor "calm down boy, she is stable you can go see her but her mother first"<br>"ok thank you very much"  
>after holly got in her room i was next, i didn't know that i was going to face what i saw...never in my life i haven't seen tori so...lifeless it was like someone took her sparkle. I sat next to her bed and took her hand. then i did something that i never did i prayed. i never wanted something so much, all i wanted now is tori to wake up. my phone rang. i saw my caller ID, marie!<br>beck "hey"  
>marie "hi! where are you?"<br>beck "tori is at the hospital her heart stopped, you remember her?"  
>marie "yes i remember her, umm.. ok i'll talk to you tomorrow bye!"<br>beck " i think i'll stay in the hospital until she wakes up so i don't know when i'm going to see you"  
>marie " you mean that you're going to stay with her?"<br>beck "yeah is there a problem? she needs me right now"  
>marie "UGH! i mean.. no it's cool i understand"<br>beck "ok bye talk to you later"  
>marie "yeah, bye beck" ok, she is mad i could hear it from her voice but she knows that tori needs me..<p>

beck "tori please wake up, please i need you you're mom needs you andre and cat are worried about you like and rex are fighting even more and there is no one that can control them like you, just please open this beutiful eyes of yours, show me someway that you're alive...please"  
><strong>end of POV<strong>  
>and then...<p> 


	7. i'll be beside you my angel

_and then..._

**beck POV**  
>I had take her hand and interwined our fingers and i was actually praying to wake up, i felt something i look up and i saw that tori was trying to tell me she's alive so she squeezed my hand with all the power she had and i can tell that she is very weak, anyway i took it as a good sign and i stand up to go to the doctor to tell that but before i could reach the door i heard tori say something "<em> please beck..don't leave me<em> " i quickly run towards her and said " i'm not going anywhere tor " she still had her eyes closed but a smile grew in her lips " i feel so..weak " i kissed her forhead " i know, i know maybe i should go get the doctor ok? i'll be back in a sec " she just nod and i went to find the doctor, when i found him i told him that she is awake but she can't do much like to open her eyes and he told me that he will go check her in a minute so i nodded and started walking to her room. I can't really describe how happy i am that she is..well, at least awakened`but one question was torturing me _when i will tell her my feelings for her?_ cat once told me that she knows about them and that i have to tell her soon or i'll _lose her__.._ well i suppose here it fits this thing they say that you can lose something that it wasn't truly yours but again she is right. I walked into the room and tori was sitting there with eyes wide open as i walked in. Her big brown eyes are staring at me..they're staring at me, oh my! i think i'm gonna melt

"well hello my lady!"  
>"hello yourself.."<br>"how do you feel?"  
>"i've been better"<br>yeah..._and it's my fault_" i wispered the last part! i think it's my fault and i know it is, i don't think i'll forgive my self anytime soon.  
>"beck? this isn't YOUR fault... this happened because i didn't pay attention to the road ok? i was stubborn maybe i shouldn't drive by myself but i' going to say it one more time, <em>it's not your fault<em> ok?"  
>" yeah, but i told you to come to the airport and know you're in the hospital because I told you too come there"<br>" so? you didn't know that i was going to be last in my thoughts and that i was goin to be in a car accident..that's why it's an accident because it was no one's fault...now give your best friend a hug because she misses you" she giggled, how i missed that giggle i stand up and took her into a big bear hug  
>" well, umm..beck i can't breathe over here.."<br>" oh! sorry "  
>" it's ok..so tell me what happened in chikago!"<br>"you really want to know? i mean the last time i was telling you you started cry i don't want you to cry anymore"  
>"no really i'm fine with your girlfriend i actually want to meet her"<br>"you will when you get out of here now i don't want to talk about me i want you to tell me what happened here"  
>"well, when you left after a month a met a guy and we kind of started going out he's name is stephen but now we've taking a break because i saw him kissing another girl, well he wasn't actually cheating is just that this girl has an obsession with him and she kisses him everytime she sees him"<br>well, ouch! that hurt she was going out with a guy? i mean..good for her but i told her to.. nevermind. I felt something in my stomach maybe ..i was...jealous? no way ooh my god why do i have to be in love with my best friend? what did i do wrong  
>"umm, beck? helloooo! BECK.."<br>"uhh..what? oh um you were talking?"  
>" well yeah, thanks for paying attention"<br>"no i was here ummm..you said something about a guy that you were dating right?"  
>"yeah, and then i said that i'm going to audition for this school i want to go Hollywood Arts because in 1 month we're stoping for summer"<br>"yeah, that's great tor, i'm sure you will get in.."  
>" hey there, mister you will goin to audition too"<br>"why?"  
>"because you're an excellent actor and because since we were kids we were talking about going to the same high school? and because you promised me that you will try?"<br>"right...well i guess i could but what about cat, robbie, rex and andre?"  
>"they gonna auditon too they are like the greatest artists i've ever seen"<br>"well, i know that andre writes songs and compose and that cat sings and acts but robbie and rex?"  
>"robbie is a great comedian and rex wants to be a poet"<br>"a poet? really?"  
>"uh-hu and i have read some of his poems they are really good"<br>"well ok we have time to discuss about this now i'm gonna leave and the doctor will come to check on you ok?"  
>"please don't leave yet, stay a little longer "<br>"i'm gonna be back tor"  
>"ok but promise me something"<br>"anything"  
>"that you will never leave me again!"<br>"never, i'll be beside you my angel" i saw her blush but she looked away.. why did she blushed?  
>"you still call me that?"<br>"yes, you are my angel forever"  
>"aww, come here" she hugged me and i think that was the best hug we ever had<br>"ok, bye see you later"  
>"bye beck!"<p>

i can say that my love for tori has grown bigger if that's even possible. I have to tell her soon and i also need to talk to marie because i an't be with her and love someone else it's like cheating...i am so confused! it's frustrating because i'm never so nervous to talk to a girl or to decide that things. Come on beck, what happened to 'i have no secrets?' i have to do something about that..  
><strong>end of POV<strong>


	8. ATHOR'S NOTE

**HEY ! I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I'M KIND OF BUSY THIS WEEK BECAUSE OF SCHOOL AND STUFF AND I WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT I'M GOING TO START WRITING CHAPTER 8 SOON. MAYBE THIS WEEKEND SO YEAH..THAT'S IT!  
><strong>I'M REALLY SORRY **I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME..**

**SEE YOU GUYS...I LOVE YOU ALL! :))**


	9. your girlfriend HATES ME!

**tori POV**

One more day in here... i hate being in hospitals it makes you feel so lonely, so...sick. Beck told me that he will be here with cat and his girlfriend, who i'm not so sure i wanna meet. I have heard how she speaks to beck she is so jealous of me and beck together but she has to get over herself...i mean me and beck are best friends and that's something that she has to live with if she wants to be with beck. My door opened and snapped me out of my thoughts, cat came and hugged me so tightly i was sure i was going to explode "well, hello to you too"  
>Cat "sorry, is just I missed you so much"<br>"it's ok i missed you too" behind cat i saw a tall girl with black hair and blue extentions, pale skin and kind of thin. She had an expression like she didn't want to be here i'm sure she doesn't want to because beck won't speak to her! I think that it's not fair to me watching every day marie and beck all lovey-dovey because i am supposed to be with him, i love him since forever! marie inturrupted my thoughts "hi, i'm marie and you are?". "i'm tori nice to meet you" i said she glared at me this isn't a good sign... "hi princess, i just wanted to meet marie before you come to school" beck said, i smiled to him and said "hey..yeah sure she seems...um cool?" i didn't know how to answer about her personality because she doesn't seem so nice and i definately knew that she won't let me and beck hung out as much as before. cat "yay! you just made a new friend tori!" friend? yes, sure if friends glare at one another with hate then please let me know to have new friends...it's gonna be a long day. marie "yeah, friends" she smirked..ok i'm dead, dead i tell you. beck "ok cool, know i'll go with cat to buy all of us a coffee, do you want something tor?" i shook my head,beck nodded and left the room with cat, now i was alone with the devil himself. Marie laughed evily and came towards me and said "you little bitch! stay away from beck if you want your life!" i got scared but i had to ay something "beck and i are friends for 13 years..just friends marie" she glared at me again and said "no, you don't think of him as a friend you like him, so STAY AWAY FROM HIM. STAY the HELL OUT of my boyfriend! could you?" i put a determinate look at my face and said "until he says that to me i'm not going anywhere, and who do you think you are to come to me and tell me to stay away from my best friend? he is almost like a brother to me" she chuckled "cut the crap tori, we both know that ain't true..you like him and i know that he likes you back, you are the only thing that talks about but i won't let that happen. You're not going to steal him, and just for you to know I HATE YOU!" she said that and stormed out of the room but then beck came inside with a confused look. "don't ask, just don't ask" i told him but i knew he won't leave that go away "tor, i know you and i definately know that something happened. Now will you please tell me?" i sighed...i think i have just make a enemy.  
><strong>end of POV<strong>

**beck POV**

Why marie stormed out of the room? what happened in there? and most of all why tori was frightened?  
>"tor, i know you and i definately know that something happened. Now will you please tell me?" she sighed<br>"your girlfriend HATES ME! that's what's wrong...when you and cat left she came to me and told me that if i want my life i have to stay away from you i told her that that's not gonna happen and then she told me that i have to stay away from you if i-i" and then she started sobbing. I took her into my arms and kissed her forhead "shh, princess it's alright i will fix that" then she jumped away from me and said "NO beck you don't understand she meant every word she kill me or worst she can kill you" i shook my head "tor, sweetie nothing will happen to you if she tries to hurt you i'll protect you i won't let anything happen to you ok? calm down" "beck please don't break up with her please...she meant it i know it" "and i will mean every word i will say to her, don't worry angel just get some rest i'll see you tomorrow, i'll come pick you up from here ok?" she nodded "just, don't do anything that you will regret and most of all be careful ok? i don't know what she can do and what she can't" "ok" i kissed her on the head and left.  
>How can marie be like this? i'm not going to leave that i will have a small talk with her no one can talk to my princess like that...i'm going to break up with her yeah, that's what i'm going to do and if she tries to come near tori then she has to deal with me.<br>**end of POV**


	10. a little talk

**guys thanks for the reviews! i'm sorry i haven't upload in a while it's just school is driving me crazy these days..anyways this is a small chapter because i don't have much time :| so yeah..enjoy! :)**

**Beck POV**

I left the hospital and drove to marie's, i don't know what's wrong with that girl i mean seriously why she attacked tori? maybe she is jealous but again why? i guess i will have to wait. And that stupid traffic...move people!  
>After 15 minutes i arrived to her house... and i have to tell you i'm angry. I hit the doorbell and waited she opened the door and gave me a flirtarious smile<p>

marie "hey baby!" she leaned to kiss me but i pushed her off  
>me "yeah..umm we have to talk" her smile turned upside down.<br>marie "talk about?"  
>me " oh, you know marie why did you yell at tori?"<br>marie " of course! we always have to talk about her, why do you care so much for her?"  
>me "look, she is my friend since kindergarden of course i'm gonna care about her why did you tell her to stay away from me?" she sighed and rolled her eyes that made me more angry.<br>marie "because, babe you always talk about her and that makes me jealous i just love you and i don't want to lose you."  
>me "she is in the hospital and i wanted to meet her so i was describing her to you and iwe are dating for almost a month i'm sure you can trust me! and she is my best friend nothing more, she is like my little sister"<br>marie " i don't know the way you look at her and all it's like you love her" oh god, how can she tell?  
>me "yeah, i love her as a sister nothing more nothing less...just don't talk to her ever again like that ok?"<br>marie rolled her eyes again smiled and nodded.  
>me "ok now i have to go to my mom because i have to help her unpack, do you want to come with me tomorrow?"<br>marie "where?"  
>me "to check out tori from hospital"<br>marie "umm..no i'm good"  
>me "ok i'll call you tomorrow, bye" i said and kissed her.<p>

i got out of the house and sighed... i think i'm falling in love with marie but i didn't like the way she talked to tori today, but my love for tori is stronger ugh! this is so confusing i need help but who? robbie..hell to the no! andre? maybe but it's already complicated with him so i guess no, rex i don't think so. CAT! yeah she gives very good advices...i grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed her number

cat "hello?"  
>me "cat? hi..umm i need to talk to you"<br>cat "sure, what about?"  
>me "can we meet somewhere i don't want to tell you from the phone"<br>cat "yeah, definately ok see you bye!"  
>me "bye kitty"<br>ok, beck just tell your self that this will work and that cat will gives you the answer.


End file.
